


No Play, No Prey

by Dreamfang



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Combat, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Porn With Plot, REYGE, Reyna is a fucking tease, Teasing, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamfang/pseuds/Dreamfang
Summary: Reyna and Sage have their differences — many, in fact. But there is something between them, primal yet tempered, that they share. In the shadows where moments are most intimate, something can show itself — it is powerful, it is beautiful, its heart beats to the rhythm of a predator’s steps. Above all, it is theirs. Also Reyna is a fucking tease.
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	No Play, No Prey

**Author's Note:**

> First time smut. Was quite a change of pace from my usual work. But hey, it's a good to try different stuff.

The latest mission she had partaken in made it clear to Sage what skills she had to work on over the next few days. Gunplay was not a problem for the monk. Rather, it was her melee expertise that had begun to rust with the passage of time and disuse — with how much time she spent at range, it became a seldom-used skill.

That would not do at all. A lot could go wrong if the enemy engaged in melee combat and she hesitated on what strike to use, or worse, attacked in an incorrect and harmless manner.

So with the afternoon being hers to use as she saw fit, Sage dedicated her time on the grassy training field and went over exercise drills and complex techniques at a slower pace to remind herself of its flow and how to use it correctly.

It was like reminiscing of a simpler time before First Light, when Kingdom and Valorant had yet to even come into her life. A monk's goal was mastery and enlightenment, as well as being mindful of their teachings. Sage made it her own, pushing herself to be stalwart as the respite any harmed person could feel safe with and the greatest defense for those she considered her allies. 

Friends.

In the aftermath of many incidents and failures, Sage's goals were far clearer and now she was more efficient at fixing those mistakes while she had the time to.

Sage noticed a few agents going through their own drills, duels, or breaks as she trained. Valorant had fostered an atmosphere that, while it could be busy, never became suffocating for the less extroverted agents.

The one agent she noticed more often than the others was Reyna. The empress drifted between the shooting range and the training field more than a few times in the last hour alone. She seemed either uncertain on what she wanted to do, or too bored to stay in either location for long.

Sage nodded towards her once in the beginning, then continued to focus on her own movements — the flow that went through her body as she moved and struck the air — from full on strikes to quick, almost twitch-like bursts of forceful exertion.

It was coming back to her the more the monk fell into the routine trainings. Sometimes her mind echoed her mentor as she moved, reminding of her more common mistakes and adjusting as she went.

Sage paused when she heard an amused hum somewhere behind her. She shifted out of her stance and turned around, observing the empress who stood a few meters away, her amethyst eyes returning the gaze.

"Is everything well, Reyna?" Sage inquired.

"I keep thinking about the last mission.” Reyna crossed her arms as she spoke. "I still don't understand how you stayed on your feet despite that  _ Radianate _ experiment."

A small, amused smile formed on Sage's lips. She had assumed Reyna would query that at one point or another.

It was a simple mission on Icebox — render the radianite useless and take what information they could. What they had not expected was for it to double as a Radiant experimental facility. Their team made it out with no major damage, but Sage had almost been smacked into the frigid arctic waters by one of the more successful experiments whose strength was almost titanic in comparison to her own.

"Momentum is a powerful tool in combat," Sage started, keeping her explanation simple. "He could not harm me because I opposed his momentum with equal force."

"So you're saying you punched him back with his own strength?" Reyna quirked an eyebrow, her head tilted ever so slightly.

"In simpler terms, yes."

"Hmm. I guess that's a monk thing? Everyone else flew from that."

A slight patter of guilt washed over Sage at the fact that she almost chuckled from the imagery. Even Reyna had been knocked into the ground by the experiment, buried in the snow for a few moments while Jett distracted him. It took hours for the empress to stop shivering after the mission.

"My monastery taught me that, yes. But it is not exclusive to them." Sage paused for a moment. "Would you like to learn that skill?"

"I don't see the point learning something so... defensive and specific, little dove. It's better suited for the sentinel, not the duelist, yes?"

"All skills are valuable regardless of our roles," Sage affirmed, unfazed by Reyna's dismissive attitude.

The empress was one of their best fighters, able to solo missions with ease where others would struggle. It made her arrogant as a result and one of the less keen agents to pick up new techniques.

Sage knew that this conversation was out of boredom. Reyna loved questioning the more unknown aspects of Sage, trying to understand the monk on a deeper level. Sage could not blame her. Since their initial meeting, the Vampire was always drawn to her vitality, the power she carried and the life that exuded from her abilities.

Though, the healer would never admit where exactly it came from. It was better Valorant thought it as a religious miracle rather than as the mere equivalent exchange in energy she bargained for with the world around her.

"Would you prefer a more practical approach? That way we are both keeping busy with our training," Sage offered.

"I thought you'd never ask." Reyna grinned, uncrossing her arms. "I'm guessing no Radiant abilities?"

"No. It is better they enhance our abilities rather than encourage reliance on them."

"Says the bastion who can stand back while we do the work," Reyna retorted as she strode closer towards Sage. "But you're pretty enough to be worth the trouble,  _ hermosa." _

Sage inhaled a sharper breath, feeling her face warm up for a moment. She cleared her throat, taking two steps back once Reyna closed the distance in preparation for the duel. Why Reyna always had that influence over her, Sage had not the faintest clue.

"Okay, let's see how this energy thing works. I still don't get it." Reyna lowered her stance, her hands loose, but raised and ready to commit to an attack.

"... You will fall like that," Sage remarked, observing the sloppy, weaker form of the empress as she shifted back into her martial stance, her hands raised but in very loose fists ahead of her at two different points.

Reyna scoffed, a smirk playing on her lips. "I don't think so. We haven't even started."

Instead of wasting her breath, Sage stepped forward and feigned a strike towards Reyna's face. When the empress' fist came as a response, Sage quickly shifted her hand to catch the heavy punch, letting its strength carry Reyna forward.

Sage merely guided the strike past herself as she moved around Reyna, sweeping one foot against the empress' own as she passed. Reyna let out a quick breath as she stumbled forward, barely catching herself on her knees.

As if it were a real battle, Sage turned and made a strike towards the base of Reyna's neck, but halted just before it impacted, letting it become a gentle tap on the skin instead.

"And that would be your killing blow," Sage said, meeting Reyna's annoyed side glance.

"... Okay, you got lucky." Reyna pushed herself up quickly.

Sage could tell the empress was a little embarrassed, for the monk had no time to offer a hand to assist and of course, the easy blame towards luck instead of a lack of finesse.

"Must we always attribute our victory to either luck or recklessness?"

"What are the chances we would go into melee with them?" Reyna crossed her arms. "We fight with guns. There's no point learning how to trip an opponent."

"A gun is only useful so long as it has bullets. The other agents have their alternate means to fall back on. If we do not include our Radiant abilities, then it is martial arts for me."

"But  _ we _ are Radiants. There won't be a point where our powers are useless."

"I sincerely hope that is the case."

As much as she wanted to point out the potential thought that perhaps Kingdom would find a way to craft anti-Radiant technology, arguing with Reyna about it was not how she wished to spend her time training. It was better to leave it for another conversation or night where they both failed to sleep.

"But I do want to try that again, this time with a challenge," Reyna said, pulling Sage out of her brief thoughts. 

"Another round?"

"It's good practice, and I hardly train with you,  _ cariño." _ Reyna shifted into stance, her usual smirk returning. "If I can topple China's  _ dulce  _ bastion, I get bragging rights."

Sage considered the bet for a moment, confused why that had to be a factor in this duel. Though, it had been a while since the empress' competitive edge showed like this and not under more dangerous circumstances.

"If you do it in two minutes. Otherwise, you will meditate with me tonight." Sage responded, taking out her phone for a moment to check the time.

"Trying to humble me, hmm? We'll see how that goes, little dove. When you're ready."

"Two-thirty three." Sage read out the time before pocketing the device, and settled into her defensive stance.

As soon as she did, Reyna charged forward, her strikes less powerful but much brisker than usual.

Sage fell into a rhythm quickly, parrying and dodging the attacks whilst remaining in the general area of their 'battleground', leading Reyna around the space like a complex dance. Reyna had a goal to fulfil. Sage merely had to survive until the time ran out.

_ Now, why does that sound familiar? _

It was a fleeting thought, discarded to adjust her defense against Reyna. No longer were the strikes quick and random. They became focused, more intent on opening Sage's guard, or catching her at a weak point.

Sage took the initiative to weave in some strikes between her defensive parries, forcing Reyna to consider her own defense.

Now that she thought about it, would Sage get bragging rights if she knocked the empress over  _ again? _

_ "Vamos ... porque?" _ Reyna growled, frustration mounting on her face as she moved closer to Sage, sending a powerful strike towards the monk's head.

Sage parried it off to the side, taking one step as she swept her foot at Reyna's leg again, punishing Reyna's reckless attack.

Except the monk felt her own stance falter, the stability of her feet pulled in another abrupt direction. She had turned her abdomen to ensure Reyna was going to fall down. The empress had twisted her upper body and reached her other hand towards Sage's belt and held a firm grip on it, half dragging, half pulling the monk with her.

Sage ensured she did not fall right on top of Reyna, catching herself with her hands on either side of the empress' head, knees touching the ground no thanks to the woman's strength.

"... Does this count? I'm not sure," Reyna commented, the frustration fading from her gaze.

Sage hesitated, pushing herself away from Reyna's face — it was too close for her liking, considering how casual this fight was — and settled on one knee, the other ready to pull herself up to stand.

"I suppose it is a draw, despite how underhanded that was." Sage casted a pointed look at the empress, though not really blaming how Reyna fought. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm. Well, I can't complain really, it's a nice view from down here." Reyna extended her tattooed hand out, cupping the healer's cheek as she spoke.

It dawned on Sage what the empress was hinting at. She sighed as she placed her hand on Reyna's bare arm, letting it slide across it as she rose up from Reyna's touch. When it reached the Vampire's hand, Sage took a hold, and gave a gentle tug upwards.

"Do you think of  _ anything _ else, Reyna?"

The empress accepted her help this time, exerting some force to pull herself up to her full height. Her hand lingered in Sage's for a moment, before she withdrew it and flicked her magenta-stained hair back behind her shoulders.

"I do. But you're easy to tease. I can't help it." Reyna feigned an apologetic tone as she patted Sage's shoulder.

"I hope this duel was not to garner such a reaction, then," Sage sighed, placing her hand over the empress' own warmer one and squeezing it slightly.

"Hey, it just happened. In a real fight, we can't really choose  _ not _ to strike back in some way. Sadly here I had to take you down with me. I think it counts as a victory, since it was about you falling, not me."

Sage pulled out her phone, glancing at the time. "You are correct."

Reyna had taken longer than two minutes. But for once, Sage gave her the small victory. She preferred seeing the empress revel in happiness than pouting and giving side comments of how close she had been, or how unfair the situation was.

Reyna grinned, her fangs exposed as she spoke.  _ "Ay corazon. _ You put up a good fight at least. But we're not done."

Sage tilted her head ever so slightly to the side, confused as Reyna took her combative stance again.

"You do not wish to practice something else?" Sage inquired.

"I can't have my dove falling to such  _ criaturas impotentes," _ Reyna explained as if it were the most obvious thing. "I won't be there to keep you safe all the time. So, let's get you used to more aggressive opponents."

Sage's visage softened with her own smile. Despite Reyna's attitude and violence on the battlefield, she was deceptively caring for those she loved. Gestures and statements like these were natural between the empress and someone like Sage.

It was human, and it was something Sage hoped Reyna would never forget or lose again despite the war they waged against Kingdom.

"Let us do a best of three, then." Sage shifted into a more offensive stance, rising to Reyna's challenge.

Without hesitation, Sage initiated the combat first, charging at Reyna.

* * *

The afternoon passed by quickly once they settled into a rhythm — first to fall or first to 'deal' a fatal blow, then resetting their positions to repeat the duel again. By the time they paused for a proper break, they were the only ones left training.

It did not bother Sage in the slightest. It was a welcome change of routine to better herself against a more skilled opponent and to see how she fared against someone who used to be one of Kingdom's finest. It was funny how equal they were when their powers were not considered at all... 

With them, they were not complete equals. Reyna had far more energy to expend due to her need to consume souls alongside regular meals.

But Sage would take the victory in not tiring out first in their training. It was something new for Sage to train with a far more aggressive opponent and for Reyna to fight a far more reactive-defensive enemy.

Dinner passed by, quiet and uneventful. Even the chaotic duelists were exhausted from today, combining their abilities into something they could use in combat — Phoenix's fire wall and Jett's wind abilities looked to be a deadly combo if they could pull it off on the battlefield.

Even Reyna was content with the silence, sitting beside the healer, her knee pressed flush against Sage's own as they finished their meals and retired for the night.

After the usual evening ritual of showering, cleaning, and settling into her evening wear — which consisted of loose black pants and a t-shirt of a complementing colour. Sage took the time to complete her second meditation for the day while Reyna moved around the room, tidying up her own abode of misplaced items and discarded linens.

The monk focused on the events of the day and the thoughts that evoked emotions from her. The negative ones, she acknowledged, contemplated how she could have done better, forgave herself if needed, then allowed them to fade from the forefront of her mind. The more positive ones, she mulled over before letting them go as well.

It was a habit she utilised to help clear her mind, as well as to cope with the death and injuries she often had to inflict. Being a Valorant agent, it was unavoidable. But at least the agents all had coping mechanisms of sorts. The varying health and effectiveness could be questioned with some, though.

Sage's mind paused when the bed below her shifted, accommodating an additional weight. Soon enough, two warm arms wrapped around the monk's stomach, pulling her slightly back into an embrace as the empress kissed the nape of Sage's neck, the sharp fangs gentle against her delicate skin.

An amused hum left the healer as Reyna sighed, resting her chin on the monk's shoulder. Sage shifted her hands to hold Reyna's arms, tracing idle lines across them.

"Tired?" Sage queried, opening her eyes and glancing towards Reyna.

"I should train with you more." Reyna gave Sage a more lazy gaze, as if she were ready to sleep then and there. "Hasn't been that interesting since I beat the duelists."

"It has been a while since my own training was that intense. I am glad I could keep up with you."

Reyna hummed nonchalant, her tattooed hand shifting and entwining itself with one of Sage's own. "You're good when you want to be. You should stop hiding behind those walls,  _ hermosa." _

"I must be able to protect as well," Sage stated almost automatically. "...So long as Kingdom is a threat to us, I must be ready to aid anyone who requires it."

_ "Reino sangriento..." _ Reyna scoffed. "That's why we're all here. But if it means I get to fight for someone like you as well, then I can at least do  _ something _ right in this world."

A smile tugged at Sage's lips, her hand tightening around Reyna's own. "You have done a great amount of good, Reyna. You should credit yourself more."

"When their branches start falling like flies, sure." Reyna let out an ominous chuckle, which resounded slightly in the bedroom. "Until then, I'll enjoy the early compliments and having you,  _ mi angel." _

Reyna pulled away from Sage, though with some reluctance. Despite her upbringing, the monk missed the contact as soon as it left. She watched Reyna circle around to Sage's front before rejoining the healer on the bed. 

"As long as you'll have me, that is," the empress finished, now with a more uncertain tone.

Their relationship was more than what appeared to be — the attraction of two polar opposites together. 

Sage was calm, a constant and able to take the fight as far as she had to. Reyna on the other hand, had a life of near-constant turmoil. She had lost her sister to Kingdom's neglect. They subjugated the Vampire through threats and forced her to commit atrocities and violence all in the name of a 'better world'.

At least Sage could calm the empress down and bring a sense of normalcy back into her life. That, and the monk had fallen for her the more she saw Reyna's real, non-aggressive self. It was not out of sympathy or knowing her pain, rather it was genuine, and one of the more certain things Sage knew.

Sage said nothing to Reyna's statement. Instead, she leaned forward while reaching one hand to Reyna's jaw. She clasped it gently as the empress met her halfway, softly nipping Sage's lower lip, then kissing the monk with a slight fervor.

As Reyna's hands held one side of Sage's face and shoulder, the healer tangled her fingers through the thick mane of the other woman's hair, brushing some strands behind one ear while her other hand scratched against Reyna's scalp like a massage.

It was Reyna that parted from the kiss first, severing the thin line of saliva between them as she took in a deeper breath, and pulled Sage closer to her by the healer's shoulders.

"Tired of receiving?" Sage queried with a slight tease in her tone.

Perhaps the empress was finally rubbing off on her, physical affections aside. The first few times Sage would ask if something was wrong. Unless Reyna had a dead look in her vibrant eyes, it was for a reason that was not a fault from the healer.

"It's about time we switched roles." Reyna's fingers tensed, causing a slight pressure through the fabric of Sage's shirt. "You're too selfless,  _ mi amor." _

"As are you, when you wish to be."

Reyna scoffed, looking off to the side for a moment.  _ "Mali- _ just get on my lap and let me fuck you tonight, Sage."

The healer's breath caught in her throat for a moment as she observed Reyna. The empress' eyes held hints of restrained passion, waiting for an opportunity to be released. Unlike before, Reyna was patient instead of outright pouncing on the monk.

Sage shifted from her cross-legged seat, her hands firm on Reyna's shoulders as she settled on the empress' lap, circling her legs around Reyna's waist. The empress had one hand on Sage's hip, while her other hand toyed with the hem of Sage's shirt.

The monk leaned in close, her voice a whisper, breath warm against Reyna's ear. "...Very well,  _ Xiānghǎo." _

A low growl resounded from Reyna, who immediately tilted her head and went for Sage's throat. Her kisses were rough, but did not include her fangs yet — like Reyna was testing the area, or perhaps indulging some of her frustration.

Sage's breath quickened with the ministrations at her neck, having different warm and cooler spots present while Reyna's hands slipped under the healer's shirt, tracing lines across her toned abdomen.

The healer reciprocated, tilting her head slightly higher so Reyna had better access while one hand scratched at Reyna's scalp and neck.

It was funny in hindsight how that nickname provoked Reyna. Perhaps it was due to the multiple meanings attached to it, or that Sage only had a name like this for the empress. Something only for moments like this.

If it made Reyna that pleased, then who was Sage to deny using that name in private, where their words and time were their own?

"...Marks?" Reyna had stopped at Sage's pulse, licking at the spot before pulling up so the cold air could hit it.

"Under my uniform, please."

"They know we're together," Reyna sighed, her thumb rubbing circles against Sage's stomach. "Why hide it?"

"I prefer to keep my privacy. Valorant does not need to know  _ when _ we... do this."

"Like they don't know we fuck regularly," Reyna chuckled against her neck.

Sage's face grew red up at the blunt statement. She forced herself to stay looking upwards, instead of shrinking away from the empress like last time. Sage saw the pain that time, the confusion at what she did wrong.

And honestly, Sage was not here to change Reyna. To the bastion, the empress deserved to carry herself how she pleased within reason.

"Reyna, please..."

"Of course,  _ hermosa," _ Reyna muttered as she lowered her head to Sage's collarbone, and bit the skin with some force.

Sage tensed slightly, but continued to massage the woman's scalp and press circles at her side through the black tank top she wore, to keep saying she was fine with this in a wordless manner.

And Sage would be lying if she said she did not enjoy Reyna's attention, marks and her... primal means of having sex.

Reyna continued ravishing Sage's neck, pausing occasionally to look at where the markings were, before biting back down on the flesh and sucking purple spots on it. Sage's breathing grew a little heavier, the initial pains numb with the empress' ministrations — the almost blind worship and exploration of the monk's body.

A deliberate breath left Reyna, eliciting a shudder from Sage with the sudden temperature shift of the empress' warm touch and the chilled air around them.

"But... Why are you still coy about the others knowing?"

Sage met Reyna's gaze, looking slight down towards her and halting her own attention on Reyna's body.

"I suppose I am still working through old expectations," Sage admitted, twirling a lock of Reyna's hair around her index finger.

"The worst part of being a monk... no matter how good you are, they won't let you really enjoy life." Reyna smiled once she licked her lips of the excess saliva around it. "At least I can help you with that."

Reyna quirked an eyebrow when Sage withdrew her hands, looking confused as the healer broke her gaze with the empress. Sage pulled off her shirt in one swift motion, tossing it aside before she narrowed her gaze at Reyna.

"We have helped each other," Sage stated, catching the empress' gaze before it wandered lower. "But who is to say you would not have found peace and I companionship, if our paths never crossed?"

Reyna hummed, seeming to consider the question. "Because..."

The words faded, appearing lost in Reyna's throat when their lips met in a short kiss. "...I think I would have burned this world to the ground if I hadn't met you,  _ mi amor." _

Their lips sealed again, this time with a muffled growl entwined in as the empress' hands travelled across her dove's body. Her skin was soft, almost too heavenly to be real. That contrast was a turn on, her wild feelings tearing through her own restraint to  _ take _ her where she was.

Reyna's hands shifted their position, setting Sage down against the bed, then freed herself from her own shirt.

Sage's eyes wandered over her lover's body, taking in the familiar details — how toned and powerful she was, how the indigo light pulsed at the center of her chest, how the dark tattoos disappeared somewhere at her back. She had seen Reyna naked many times. But her beauty was as charming as her genuine self.

"See something you like,  _ corazon?" _ the empress chuckled as she crawled above the monk's body, like a  _ panther _ ready to pounce and feed upon its  _ prey. _

The imagery caused a shiver from the bastion. Her heartbeat elevated, sounding louder in her ears.

A pleased hum left Reyna as she eyed Sage with a more apparent desire in them. "What's on your mind? Tell me everything. I want to know."

Sage pushed a lock of hair back behind Reyna's ear. "What else can I say that my heart has not?"

Reyna leaned in closer, taking Sage's earlobe between her teeth and biting gently as she exhaled a warm breath, eliciting another shudder from the healer. "...Should I hold back?" 

The empress pulled away and shifted to the other side of Sage's head before she continued,"Or... maybe you'll let me indulge?"

Sage gasped at the sudden pain at her neck, two sharp points piercing the flesh for a split second before withdrawing. Still, it was enough for her to instinctually grip at Reyna's hair.

"They don't have to hear you sing," Reyna purred as she lifted her head up and turned her gaze to Sage again.

Patient. Barely restrained out of respect. With anyone else, Sage was certain Reyna would not be as kind.

"I have never asked you to hold back in this room," Sage stated, lowering her hand from Reyna's hair. "And I will not start now."

Excitement rose in the empress' chest as she inhaled a sharp yet empty breath. Those were brave words coming from her dove. But this game they played never failed to entice Reyna once Sage surrendered and bared herself for the empress to do as she pleased.

Within reason, of course.

Reyna repositioned herself to sit atop of Sage's thighs while she trailed a line of kisses from the healer's jaw down to her stomach, relishing at how her heart rate increased and her subtle shifts as she went. She was as excited as the empress. But, Reyna wondered how long she could drag this out before either of them lost their patience.

The empress' hands ghosted up to Sage's chest and she sat up a bit straighter, each one at a breast, and traced teasing white marks near them. The skin grew rougher with goosebumps produced from her mere touch. 

When she looked to Sage's dark brown eyes and saw the need within them, Reyna replaced one hand with her mouth, taking the perked bud between her blunter teeth and toyed with it while her free hand held herself steady, and stroked small lines of affection at Sage's side.

How sad a monk's life was, absent of such gestures and potentials. That was why Reyna forced herself to tease just a  _ little _ longer — to be certain her angel would be ready enough for when the beast took over.

Sage shifted her grip from the bunched up sheets to scratching and digging her nails against Reyna's back, reveling in the attention, but tiring of the teasing despite how  _ good _ it felt. The desire within her was becoming uncomfortable, making her shift under the Vampire to alleviate some of the heat.

A whine left Sage as Reyna suddenly clawed down her abdomen, the skin sore for a split second. Reyna pulled back with a mischievous grin, slowing her fondling of the monk's other breast.

"Sorry, it looked a bit boring from my view,  _ corazon." _

"Reyna..." Sage paused, closing her eyes for a moment with a strained sigh.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head, waiting for the continuation of the other woman's sentence.

Reyna had a good idea of what it could be, if the way her trapped dove squirmed underneath her, pinned by the empress' legs. Idly, she traced her fingers over the now-red marks on Sage — the monk shuddered ever so slightly under her touch, delicious — then traced the jutting hip bone lower and closer to herself until...

"Take me already!" Sage shouted, the desperation clear in her voice. "Why... you're maddening."

_ "Ay, _ but I have my reasons." Reyna shifted her weight on her knees, rising up slightly while her hand slipped under Sage's pants, prompting another whine as she brushed against Sage's pelvis.

Sage bit her lip, the pain distracting her for a moment as Reyna removed her hand and lifted it for both of them to see. Her fingers were coated in a sheen of slick.

Despite how normal it was, given what they were doing, Sage still turned her gaze away, bashful at the sight Reyna showed off and how the empress took a deeper breath at that moment, as if sampling the air around her.

"I'm done messing around, though," Reyna wiped her hand clean on Sage's pants, then held both her hands out towards Sage, "so maybe we can try less teasing another time. Now, follow me."

Sage accepted Reyna's offer with shakier hands, sitting up quickly and observing Reyna's next move.

The empress chuckled, amused at the sight and how much of an influence she really had over her lover. She did not dawdle, though. Reyna was impatient as well to get on with this. The empress shifted backwards until she stood next to the bottom of the bed, taking a moment to stretch her legs while Sage remained seated, her legs just hanging off the edge.

Reyna knelt down in front of Sage and pulled roughly at the offending clothing with a frown. It worked for a tease, but the empress wanted to reap the rewards  _ now. _

Sage understood the desperate tugs, pushing herself up a moment while Reyna worked on removing it and the monk's underwear, leaving her completely exposed to the Mexican. Sage's face was hot and likely dusted red, but she ignored the ridiculous desire to shift away or cover herself.

The fact that Reyna always had the same look of awe whenever her eyes went over Sage was not a reason to be ashamed. It was a relief knowing Reyna was still human in that regard, that she could still appreciate the finer joys of life.

Reyna shook out of her momentary trance, nodding once with a fanged smile before she turned her attention lower.

The monk was gently dripping with intense arousal, her scent intoxicating and drawing Reyna close without the empress even noting the alluring pulse of her dove's heart. She did not hesitate to part Sage's legs further and taste her, lapping a generous amount of the slightly sweet liquid.

Sage drew in a sharp breath, her voice soft in the sound as she laid back on the bed and gripped the bedsheets, afraid to potentially hurt Reyna's head from how much she might hold on to the woman's mane-like hair. She knew the empress was a taker — in more ways than one — but the wild look in her eyes made it clear she would not hold back anymore.

"Let me hear you," Reyna commanded, pulling back a moment to speak before plunging right back in.

The empress alternated between licking both Sage's arousal and bud, as well as nipping at the sensitive flesh to prompt all the sweeter sounds to resound from her lover.

The ways in which Sage gasped, whined, and squirmed from Reyna's attention spurred the empress on. A deep growl left her as she pulled away from Sage, her jaw twitching as she sank her teeth in the fuller flesh of the monk's thigh.

A more pained cry left Sage, though it was still coated in lust and desire. It took all of her willpower not to bite further — the copper that flooded her mouth and mixed with the sweet taste helped with that. She released her fangs’ grip and licked at the bite mark.

How could someone be so desirable, and why could she not control her instincts?  _ Mierda, _ Sage would be the death of her, of that she was certain.

Reyna paused when two hands went through her hair, taking a semi-tight grip and pulling her away slightly. She met Sage's blown brown eyes, her expression as desperate as her heart rate.

"Control yourself," Sage said, mustering as much of a commanding voice as she could at that moment. "I do not want to heal myself after this. Please."

"... I'll try," Reyna responded, her thumb massaging the bite spot gently. "You're an entire meal down there,  _ hermosa." _

Sage watched her lover for a few moments, her grip still tight near Reyna's scalp. Despite the tease and passioned look in the empress' eyes, she could see Reyna had some regret at losing control. Though, the monk knew Reyna would never admit such things, preferring to blame other circumstances than say the truth.

She leaned forward and planted a kiss at Reyna's head, her hands loosening and massaging her scalp through the violet-stained hair.

"If you cannot control yourself, I will take over. Is this fair?"

Reyna scoffed, looking to the side. Of course her dove would say that — effective, but she did not need a threat.

"Fine. It won't happen, though," Reyna pulled her head out of the hold — the sensation was nice, but she wanted to get on with this.

Sage nodded, offering a small, amused smile before she released Reyna and laid back on the bed. She had a lot of faith and trust in her lover, even if the agent could be unpredictable at times.

The sensation of the Vampire's tongue returned quickly, sometimes accompanied by blunt teeth, spurring the buildup within her core. It caused the monk to twitch more frequently, looking for the right position to get the best feeling from her lover's ministrations. Reyna was taking her time giving Sage her undivided attention. Her hands traced fiery lines across her thighs, sometimes going past the bite mark, which was little more than an uncomfortable sensation by now.

Sage gripped the sheets tightly, letting out a moan as she pulled Reyna closer, now with her legs hooked together at the ankles.

The empress merely chuckled, lifting her head a little and bringing her tattooed hand close. Her tongue flicked over Sage's clit as she slipped a finger into the woman, confident the teasing was good enough to continue.

Reyna was fortunate her combat instincts translated into her personal life as well. She lifted her head before it got trapped between the monk's thighs, her only warning being the higher pitched whine and the pressure at her back increasing.

She met Sage's frustrated gaze with a quirked eyebrow and an amused grin.

"Who needs to control themselves now?" Reyna teased, licking her lips to catch the sweet taste of the healer. "I'd like to keep my head intact as well."

A sharp breath exhaled from Sage as she closed her eyes for a moment. "This… that is hardly fair."

Reyna wrenched one leg aside with her tattooed hand, rising to not quite a crouch, but not standing either, as she crept up closer to Sage's face and planted a kiss at the corner of her mouth.

Before a word could leave Reyna's lips, Sage grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a deeper kiss, her tongue slipping into the empress' own mouth, the slight after-taste of copper present.

Desperate. It had been a while since Reyna got Sage this needy, and incoherent enough to speak in actions rather than words.

Reyna fought back, easily overpowering the monk as she slipped a second finger into Sage's core and moved her hand roughly. Her palm rubbed against Sage's folds, sometimes pressing close to the sensitive bud that made her healer gasp and whine.

Sage's moan was lost in their kiss, her thoughts getting muddled by the lack of oxygen and the way Reyna's hand moved with practiced ease. Her hips moved with the empress' pace, bucking in the right ways to get as much pleasure out of it as possible.

Her nails dug into Reyna's shoulders, scratching angry red lines on it with how amazing the feeling was. How amazing  _ Reyna was at this. _

Reyna pulled away, gasping for air as a sputtered growl left her lips. She could hear Sage also drawing in breath, whispers of her real name, followed by curse words of English and Chinese on her lips mixed with her delicious sounds and gasps.

The empress hid her face at the crook of Sage's neck, her focus on the almost-mechanical movement on her hand and the intoxicating smell of Sage's perfume — or soap, whatever the monk used that made her smell so sweet — before the temptation to sink her fangs in the delicate pale flesh again could take over her thoughts.

"Delilah... mmh!" Sage cried out, so close to her release, so lost in the sensation and her grip on the empress.

_ "Ven por mí, mi amor."  _ Reyna’s growl almost sounded like a threat, but the lust in her voice removed that sharp edge. 

Reyna drew her hand back — almost out of Sage's entrance — before slamming it in as deep as she could go.

Reyna slowed her pace once she felt the contractions of the woman's core around her hand, and the blissful scream that escaped her lips. The empress kept to long, deep thrusts as wave after wave of pleasure hit her partner. She stopped when Sage's twitches were more out of sensitivity than need, and her whimpers were exclusively in Chinese.

"You alright, little dove?" Reyna lifted her head to watch Sage's exhausted, yet content face and the blown brown eyes that looked back.

"That's... it for me," Sage said with a shaky voice, her hands lowering from Reyna's back. "S-sorry, I think I injured you."

_ Cute,  _ Reyna thought as she kissed the woman's jaw with a slight laugh. "I'd say I didn't do my job if you didn't mark me as well."

That was Reyna's baseline for sex. If Sage was driven to scratch and harm Reyna, then she was clearly enjoying it enough to let her restraint go. Any less, and Reyna would try again. No exceptions — because gestures like these were personal to her and the best way Reyna could express her devotion to Sage.

"You sure you don't want another round?" Reyna gave a smile as she stood up, a little shaky from the awkward position she maintained before and stretched, feeling the pangs of exhaustion finally hit her.

"How do you have so much energy?" Sage queried as she propped herself up on one arm.

Reyna shrugged. "I just go with it. But I won't push you for more, I'm a bit tired as well. Want to rest with me?"

Sage let out a breathy laugh herself. "I'm not moving until tomorrow."

"Well, I won't complain about that."

Sage probably knew how much Reyna enjoyed her company — the calmness she brought and how natural their conversations were. Sage was also a good person to stay in bed with when there were no deadlines. Just revelling in each other's company.

Reyna helped Sage get under the thin blanket before joining her in bed, her arms wrapped around the monk — Sage often sought her heater-like warmth after sex, so the empress now took the initiative to close the distance first.

Reyna's breath hitched as a a rougher kiss was planted high on her neck, right upon her pulse. Sage sucked a purple spot, and bit the skin there slightly before she pulled away, and nuzzled her head against Reyna's chest.

"I'll let you get away with that one, mi amor," Reyna said, resting her chin on top of Sage's head, letting herself fall into a pleasant sleep alongside the healer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story, cya in the next one dudes.


End file.
